Tales of a Bounty Hunter
by TheFunnyLittleYoda
Summary: Title explains it all. Originally posted on TFN


Long time ago in a galaxy far away…

The Great Hunt

As the clone wars progressed, the republic forces slowly triumphed over the Separatist Alliances, gaining the support of numerous planets and sectors throughout the galaxy.

In hopes of turning the tide, the Separate Alliance leader Count Dooku has unleashed staggering quantities of riches to the galaxy in exchange for Jedi.

With such wealth and reputations to be earned, more and more space rascals, smugglers, conmen and assassins are joining this glorious hunt for Jedi.

This is the story of one bounty hunter named Ghost.

Chapter 1 The Dawn

Orbiting the out-stretched skies of the Coruscant, small interceptor-class starfighter slowly descended through the atmosphere. The pilot was aware that doing so would exhaust the fuel cells at an alarming rate however he maintained the status quo. He had to watch the daybreak.

Embracing a shower of warm golden rays, the pilot, once again, became awe-struck witnessing the resurrection of life as the planet steadily rose from slumber. For this man, the dawn had conveyed values beyond its aesthetic beauty. Observing the ascension of a blinding orb above the horizon was a gift.

As the pilot stared the convex horizon of Coruscant, memories started to flood his mind.

Originally trained to serve as the invisible fist of the republic, the elite assassin clone prototype S-001 was the first batch of its kind. The idea of giving birth to clone assassins remained highly conceptual, for its consequences may outweigh its benefits. However wars change peoples' perspectives. And the idea of mass-producing subtle killing machines was no different.

Great Chancellor Palpatine soon authorized the creation of the clone assassins as, one by one, the star systems turned away from the republic and swore their allegiance to the Confederacy. The action may have manifested the republics' strive for victory. The new authorization also meant that the republic had officially fallen into the grim underworld of those whom execute without pride and honor.

What the senators had failed to see, however, was the duration it would take to mature a clone. Standard growth technology of the Kaminoans was insufficient – at least according to the Chancellor. As result, the Supreme Chancellor, once again, utilized his emergency powers to approve a high-risk experiment.

Under the assumption that everything would go as planned, the Kaminoans would achieve a groundbreaking record of mobilizing clones within three years. Despite such pioneering achievement, the Supreme Chancellor wanted to reduce the time even further – one year.

It was only after considerable amount of wealth and assurance that relieved the Kaminoans of any responsibilities regarding the consequences that the Kaminoans agreed to initiate the experiment.

Known as the project 'Invisible Fist', the Kaminoans incorporated a training module never been used before. Their plan was to establish computer connections with the immature clone once it developed its own brain. The computer systems then rendered training modules directly through the link thus providing a two month old clone with ten years of war experiences. The 'mentally' veteran clone would then spend the next 7 month in a gym, building up enough physical strength to swiftly execute his strategies.

At the time, everything went as planned. To everyone's surprise, the clone had an exceptional talent of absorbing information. Everyone was pleased. However the clone creators became blinded by their temporary success and thus they decided to test their luck and alter the genetic code. Despite the bona fide minds of the Kaminoans, the clone became radically independent. With his ability to think on his feet, blind loyalty to the republic diminished.

Miraculously, the notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett did not wish to see S-001's supreme 'killer' instinct go to waste and thus purchased him from the clone makers. From that day on, S-001 lived and ate with Jango Fett.

The generous bounty hunter introduced S-001 to the 'bounty business' and taught him tricks of trade. The only downside was when after a long day's arduous clandestine tradecraft training, little Boba would come tackling S-001 asking him to play with him. It was little Boba who named S-001, a Ghost. Unfortunately after couple of month, Jango Fett was murdered by a Jedi.

He had vivid memory of little Boba crying as he talked into the complex with his hairs drenched in rain, holding his father's helmet. S-001 could not truly understand why one would baptize his knee pad with tears although he theoretically knew why Boba cried. After promising Boba that he would return, S-001 left for Tatooine.

It was then, after escaping gloomy and damp skies of Kamino, he witnessed the first sunrise of his life.

Chapter 2 The Jedi

S-001's sweet reminiscence was interrupted by his 'cargo'. After being in the Jedi business, he somewhat grew accustomed to constant resistance from the Jedi. Unfortunately, this Jedi was beyond comprehension.

"Undo this stupid blindfold!" The Jedi commanded him.

Ghost did not reply. Instead, he wondered which category this Jedi would fit into. Some sobbed the entire duration of flight while some became engulfed in anger. Some tried to preach the ways of the Force while some meditated quietly. Some begged for life while some attempted to blow the cockpit open during hyperspace. Despite the various colors of emotions this one was different. The female Jedi had been ordering Ghost for the past four days.

"I said I want this stupid blindfold off!" She shouted again.

Was she acting out of bravery or arrogance? Ghost wondered. Despite sixty hours of captivity in a tiny cell, her mental conditions were stable and consistent. It was extremely unique. Most of the Jedi, even masters, lost their minds inside the small cargo chamber.

"Oi! Are you deaf or something?"

Ghost could feel frustration in her voice. His instinct told him that her courageous order would not stop. So he replied.

"No." His voice was as firm as a durasteel.

"Then take this blindfold off me!"

"Listen, Jedi! I don't care what you want. I'm not taking your stupid blindfold off unless you want it tied around your mouth." Ghost raised his voice for the first time.

"Fine… I'm not going to eat and I'm not going to drink." She toned down her voice.

"…"

"What's wrong? Oh… maybe you will get forty percent off your reward if I'm DEAD!"

As he grew tired of the Jedi's audacity, Ghost stood up and kneeled in front of the Jedi to take her blindfold off. He could feel her smooth brunette hair skimming through his gloveless hands. Her dark brown eyes stared at S-001's helmet. It was as if her vision could penetrate through the helmet. Ghost felt bewildered, his stomach felt like as if little Boba had body slammed it during his sleep.

'She's pretty for a Jedi, alright.' Ghost thought to himself.

"Thanks." She smiled.

While Ghost was puzzled on whether she read his mind or just said thanks because the blindfold finally came off, the Jedi asked.

"Where are we?" Her voice was much calmer now.

"That's none of you're business"

"Fine…" She posed for a moment then continued. "So… you're the guy who's been hunting the Jedi lately, right?" She raised her brows, expecting an answer.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in this universe." Ghost copied Jango's quote. He personally admired this quote.

"By killing innocent Jedi?" Her face soon filled with disgust.

Ghost didn't know what to say. He never contemplated on such matter. The term 'innocent' rarely spoke up in his mind. Jango had always taught him that if he'd ever accept a contract, he should execute his plans without any moral judgments. Plus, he was a clone.

Ghost chose not to reply.

"So… what's going to happen to me? Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

Ghost let out a deep breath then replied, "First, I got some personal business to attend to on Coruscant. After that I'll be dropping you off at Geonosis. Now no more questions or I'll tranquilize you."

"What are they going to do to me in Geonosis?" She quickly added, "Last question…"

"I don't know, you don't ask too much in this business. Something got to do with General Grievous though. But I know that no one comes out alive." Ghost could hear her faint gasp but he chose not to care, "Now go to sleep, I'll probably tranquilize you before I leave my ship."

Strangely, the Jedi remained silent.


End file.
